


Silence

by BrightLadyStarlight



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Hydra (Marvel), I Will Add More As They Come, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Torture, Torture, inspired by another work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLadyStarlight/pseuds/BrightLadyStarlight
Summary: It was supposed to be a standard mission for the Avengers. A short one, not meant to take longer than two days to have it completed with all the paperwork handed in.It was supposed to be easy to get into the HYDRA base, get the information they needed, and get out. Only having a small amount of HYDRA agents guarding it. A fact that was contradicted by the masses of soldiers, all armed to the teeth, that they met there.It was not meant to end up with them finding two supposedly dead serial killers, wandering its hallways covered in blood, that didn't seem to be theirs, and so many injuries, it was a wonder they were still alive.Things could never be simple, could they?Inspired by a story written by thisisaboutnotbeinginclass.More information in chapter 1's beginning notes.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the war machine keeps turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811821) by [thisisaboutnotbeinginclass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisaboutnotbeinginclass/pseuds/thisisaboutnotbeinginclass). 



> This story was inspired by thisisaboutnotbeinginclass' amazing story 'the war machine keeps turning'.  
> Their story is one of the best fanfictions I have ever read and I highly suggest everyone who hasn't already to go and read it as it is absolutely amazing.  
> My story is different from theirs but I have used the same idea and starting storyline and want to give 100% of the credit for that to thisisaboutnotbeinginclass.  
> I have been given permission to do this.  
> I hope you enjoy my rendition of this story.  
> Happy Reading!  
> ❤

It was rare for there to be moments of silence in his life. Growing up, he always fell asleep to the sound of crappy TV in an equally crappy motel or the sound of school children from whatever latest school he was attending. When he was a teenager it wasn’t a special occurrence for him to drift off to the blaring sound of Metallica or AC DC deafening his ears from the front of the moving car that had always been the only constant in his life, aside from his brother.

When he finally left the family, his ears were mostly met with drunk and rowdy college students from dawn till dusk. Even on the rare days of peace, cars rattled or groaned down the road, filling the quiet with rumbles of engines.

The day his brother came to get him, his silence was once again full of nonsensical disruptions. Whether it was his brother singing, or more shitty TV, or the sound of guns being cleaned and fired, there was always some kind of noise.

The only time there was absolute silence was in times of stress; right before the attempted takedowns of Azazel, the days after their dad’s death, the few hours before his brother’s deal came due. The memories that came with silence were never ones that either brother liked to remember, so they always filled it. They played loud music and spent hours at a time with needless chatter and teasing. As friends and allies came and went, the silence was always covered.

Silence brought grief. Grief that was brought by the death of a friend, lover, or brother. So, the silence was filled with as much noise as they could create, and years passed. Years filled with quiet, quiet filled with hopelessness, but still, years passed. Then it was over. They had finally won. They had reached freedom. They could finally write their own stories with the new God on their side. They could live the rest of their lives how they wanted without a storyteller behind the scenes, conducting their autobiography as it went.

At least, that was what they hoped. They had hoped and wished, but they were Winchesters. It seemed that their Winchester luck persisted even after their story ended. It had only been a week. They had a week of freedom before it was taken from them again. Somehow neither brother was particularly surprised. Their life had never been easy, and it had seemed almost foolish to think it ever would be. So, when they were taken, they didn’t expend any energy complaining. Him and his brother just got on with it.

It had been a week since they had last been at the bunker. He had suggested a break, a moment to relax and relish their final victory, and his brother agreed. His brother was grieving just as much as he was. If not more so. Something had happened. He wasn’t told and he didn’t ask, but he knew. Something had happened when their friend of almost ten years had been taken and it hurt his brother. But they would move on. Together. They both knew that, so they took a break.

Leaving the impala behind, instead of taking one of the many other cars that remained in their home from previous owners. They locked it up, placing as many wards and shields as they could, neither’s having their paranoia lessened in the slightest, defending against man, angel, demon, and monster, and moved on.

They traveled. They went to beaches and towns. Places they had never had the luxury to visit before despite their years and years of living on the road. They were relaxing and almost happy. Maybe that was why he wasn’t surprised it went wrong. Because he was happy. Because his brother was happy. Because they finally had the chance to be at least half normal. It seemed that even the change of God couldn’t stop the universe’s rule that Winchesters couldn’t be happy.

Their captures either knew that they couldn’t be fought or weren’t bothered to expend people to that cause. Instead, they were gassed in their motel while they slept. The motel wasn’t a cheap and easy one either. Both brothers had agreed to one week of luxury. So, they had stayed at a nice one. Not expensive but not cheap, which was still extravagant to their normal standards.

When he woke up, he was alone. He was strapped down in what reminded him of a cheap hospital bed by tight leather restraints. He was tied at his hands, biceps, stomach, thighs, ankles, and throat. There were also heavy-duty cuffs on both his wrists. It seemed their captures weren’t taking any chances.

The room was completely white. It had a bright light. So bright it might stun a person for a time if looking at it suddenly. It didn’t blind him. He could tell what was going to happen to him. He had lived through torture so bad it caused madness and hallucinations. So bad that he lost reality and caused so much pain that nothing on Earth could compare. He was pretty sure of that. He had survived what even the worst creatures could only think of in fear and his brother had survived the careful care of the only beast to of liked it.

So, he prepared for what he knew would soon be coming. For what would enter through a door he couldn’t see. He prepared in the silent white room. He could wait longer than they could. His brother could as well. They were both stubborn enough for that. He wondered how long it would take for them to get out of wherever they were.

He sort of wished he could have had enough time to set a bet with his brother before they were taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short.  
> It sort of became my tester chapter for how I want the style of my writing to be for this story.  
> My later chapters will be longer than this.  
> I hope you liked reading it anyway.  
> Please comment on what I can improve on as I want to advance and improve my writing for the future.  
> 🖤  
> *BrightLadyStarlight*


End file.
